The Rage of Poseidon
The Rage of Poseidon is the 31th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. A strange island appears before the coastline of Morocco. Several days later, some villages are destroyed by a mysterious power. A creature called Poseidon tries to avenge the fall of his cities... A blast from the past! Plot Two beast-warrior armies fight each other on a beach. The battle is rough and hard. The dog like creatures: The army of Anubis, are on the upper hand. Anubis leads his army. The others are more sea reptile-like and are lead by a vicious looking creature. Half man, half fish, Poseidon leads his army to battle. Poseidon is the first to talk: "Anubis, surrender now and your people will be spared!!!" "You can to battle with mere threats, I with an army of glorious creatures. I'm leading! It's not me that has to surrender." A large sea snake approaches and cries to Anubis, Poseidon laughs: "Do you think that were mere threats? Time to die!" Anubis smiles as the sands under his feet starts to shake. He rises in the air while stands on a giant scorpion: "Do you really I shouldn't anticipated that?" As Anubis jumps to Poseidon, the two beasts attack each other. The serpent bites the scorpion in the torso. The creature counters it with his stinger and inject the beast with his deadly poison. On the same moment, Anubis has fired a green firebolt to his opponent. The Scarcharosuchus grabs the Hydra Scorpion by his tail as pulls him into the water. Both doesn't survey. The battle between Anubis and Poseidon concludes with the defeat of Poseidon, short after the monster disappears. Atlantis has fallen. Ben and the gang travels to Morocco, a bizarre looking island has appeared before the coastline and several villages are all ready destroyed by an evil creature. Cretox commands his team to investigate the ruins of the destroyed villages first. "Why don't we go straight to island? It's not that hard to figure out that something came from that island and destroyed those villages." "Good point Ben, but as long as we don't know what we are facing, attacking isn't the best option." "Maybe it's something that leaked in our world from the world of Kurt Negason." Cretox shakes his head: "We should have noticed that, if it was something interdimensional." Gwen tries to use her mana to scan the area. "I have no idea what happened here but it used godlike powers. I sense power levels that are all most as high as the one of Anubis." "Maybe, he's back?!" Ben suggest, "Angered about something, again..." "Or it's something else?" Kevin argued overlooking the chaos. "How many godlike creatures can live here?" "We all ready met Anubis, Ah Puch, Exodia and Vulcan. No one said they were the only ones. Maybe that guy can tell us more." Cretox points out before him and they sees Argit. Kevin and Ben starts to run in order to catch him and Ben tries to transform into Fasttrack. Instead he transforms in a new, slower alien named Shrink. Kevin succeed to grab him while sliding by and brings him to Cretox. "Argit, I suppose? Tell me, what happened here?" Argit is panicking, afraid that they will beat him but also not willing to talk: "I have no idea what happened here, I just came by to help the people." Shrink's voice is heard, he talks like a psychologist:" You lie, Argit." Argit, now really panicking starts to beg: "No really, I mean it. I know nothing!" "You are still lying to us. I can read it in your pitiful mind? Talk!" Suddenly, Argit's eyes glows green and he start to tell them things. He tells how a monster, half man and half fish have attacked the village. He called himself Poseidon. He was hiding out fear and was now plundering what was left of the place... Shrink turns back to Ben and Argit blinks with his eyes. "So like I said, I don't know what happened here..." The gang moves to the island, Ben as Benubis and enter the city. They see old ruins, as they enter town square a large blast of water sprouts out the ground. A voice is heard, angered by their presences. "How dare you to return Anubis! After what you have done! I have grown stronger, I shall have my revenge. The ground splits open as Poseidon appears. Ben tries to defeat him but is beaten by the more experienced Poseidon. Before he can deliver the critical strike, Gwen teleports them away. They are standing by the docks, talking about what just happened. "How was that?" "Poseidon, Former king of Piscciss II. According to the legend, he went in exile after the death of his son. It seems he starts here a city and went into war with Anubis. If that's right, we were just in Atlantis." A dark watery voice is heard from out the sea. "That's right!" Atlantis rises before them, together with Lord Poseidon. "It's time to end this, Anubis!" "Go away, Poseidon... GO AWAY!!!" Benubis scream breaks the windows and blows Poseidon into the precious ruins of his destroyed city. He loads his staff with electricity and shoots at Ben, Gwen interfere with a mana blast. "Magic, like I didn't see that before. Meet my son!" "I thought his son was dead?!" Kevin's question is quickly answers by a godzilla like cry. The son of Poseidon is a Scarcharosuchus! The beast attacks them and combined by the power of Poseidon, they nearly defeat them. Even Benubis is no match for the 7th deadliest predator. "Go for Shrink!" "Why?" "Just do it!" Ben transforms into Shrink and looks to the creature. Sensing it's too loyal to attack his own master: "Sleep!" The eyes of the monster turns green and falls asleep. He crashes in the sea and disappears. Ben also reads Poseidon's mind and explains him everything. He tells him that the war was 5 000 years ago and that they don't want any problems with him. Poseidon agrees and asks them to help him protect his domain. They promise. Sneak Peak: Six months later. We see three large cities before the coast of the coast of those docks: Atlantis, Lemuria and Kumari Kandam Aliens Used *Benubis Benubis.jpg|'Benubis' Shrink.png|'Shrink' *Shrink (First Appearance) Characters *Anubis (Flashback) *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Kevin Villains *Poseidon (First Appearance / Neutral) Poseidon.png|'Poseidon' Great_White_Dragon_by_darksilvania.jpg|'Scarcachosuchus' Hydra_Scorpion_by_darksilvania.jpg|'Hydra Scorpion' Gaira_Neo.jpg|'Poseidon's Army' The_Army_of_Anubis.png *Scarcharosuchus (First Appearance / Neutral) *Hydra Scorpion (First Appearance / Neutral / Flashback) *Poseidon's Army (First Appearance (Flashback) *The Army of Anubis (Flashback) Trivia *It's the first time we see the epic battle between Poseidon and Anubis. *Scarcachosuchus is nearly as strong as god. *The episode happens just after Kurt 10: Alien Alliance but no one mentions it. *Argit lives now in Morocco. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance